Megane(ko) ga Tsundere dayo!
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Tidak ada 'penderita' tsundere yang mengakui kalau dia adalah tsundere! Seperti si kacamata ini...


**Title:** Megane(ko) ga Tsundere dayo!

**Author:** Retatsu Namikaze

**Fandom/Pairring:** Kuroko no Basket/Takao Kazunari x Midorima Shintarou

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket dan semua karakternya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tidak ada 'penderita' tsundere yang mengakui kalau dia adalah tsundere! Seperti si kacamata ini...

**Warning:** May be contain typo, kalau Anda merasa bosan dengan ceritanya silakan klik back daripada menghujani Nami dengan flame. Big NO for FLAME!

**A/N:** Oshiruko: kacang merah manis

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat **fixing sedikit** (atau siapa pun dia) karena sudah mengoreksi kesalahan Nami. Judul memang disengaja, karena itu mungkin lebih baik Nami buat penekanannya, untuk Oshiruko, itu kesalahan Nami, karena itu fict ini diupdate ulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih...

Dan tentu, Nami juga berterima kasih untuk yg sudah me-review/fav/follow... Nami sayang kaliaan~ *muach*

* * *

**RnR?!**

* * *

"Shin-_chaan_~"

"_Urusai_." Midorima Shintarou, atau yang kerap dipanggil 'Shin-_chan_' oleh pemuda pendek di belakangnya, Takao Kazunari, menekan sebuah tombol pada _vending_ _machine_ dengan mantap. Dan sekaleng minuman menggelinding keluar.

"_Oshiruko_?"

"Hm."

"Minum _oshiruko_ setelah latihan... memangnya enak?"

"pilih saja minumanmu dan jangan komentari orang lain _dayo_."

.

"_Ne_, Shin-_chan_ mau minum apa?"

Sosok bersurai hijau itu menekan tombol _vending_ _machine_ dan merogoh kaleng minuman yang keluar setelahnya.

"_Oshiruko_? Minum _oshiruko_ setelah makan... enak kah?"

"Diamlah, Bakao!"

.

"Hei kelas satu! Kalian yang beli minuman dan kami yang akan memotong nanasnya."

"Oke _senpai_~ Ayo Shin-_chan_!"

Mereka berjalan santai menuju _vending machine_ terdekat.

"Musim panas yang hebat! Tidak ada semangka, nanas pun jadi~"

"Hm."

"Ah, Shin-_chan_, kau mau pilih minum duluan?"

Midorima menerima tawaran Takao. Dia mendekati mesin minuman itu dan hendak menekan tombol pilihannya−

"_Oshiruko_?"

"!" Telunjuk yang diperbannya secara refleks menekan tombol hijau. Tombol yang berada tepat di atas tombol _oshiruko_. "O−_ocha_."

"Haa~ bukan yang itu ya?" Takao menunjuk kaleng _oshiruko_ yang masih bertengger di dalam mesin.

"Sudah kubilang, _OCHA_!"

"Pft... _sou_ _ka_~" Takao sebisanya menahan tawa.

* * *

'Drap... drap... drap... drap...' "Shin-_chaaan_~!" 'Bruk!' Takao membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi, berusaha menginterupsi Midorima yang sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan membaca novel, sambil berangin-angin di sebuah bangku di samping jendela kelas yang dia biarkan terbuka.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Shin-_chan_! Coba tebak apa yang kutemukan di loker sepatuku!"

"Hm?" Midorima akhirnya terpaksa mengangkat kepala sekedar melihat kotak oranye yang Takao sodorkan lima sentimeter di depan hidungnya. "Jauhkan dari mukaku _nanodayo_!"

"Tapi bisa kau tebak apa ini?" Takao benar-benar girang. "Cokelaat~ Aku mendapat cokelat _valentine_~"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dua kali. Kemudian dia merebut kotak itu dari genggaman Takao, dan dengan tangan kiri ajaibnya, dia lempar kotak itu ke luar jendela.

"E−Heeeii! Shin-_chaaan_...!" Kotak oranye itu melayang di langit.

"Sudah kubuang ke bak sampah di belakang sekolah."

"A−itukan jauh sekali. Tapi. Heei! Kau membuang cokelatkuu!"

"Makan cokelat sebanyak itu bisa membuat gigimu berlubang _nanodayo_."

"Tapi itu cokelat _valentine_kuu~"

"_Lucky item_ hari ini, permen." Midorima merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan sebutir permen pelega tenggorokan pada Takao. "_Oha Asa_ bilang berikan _lucky item_ di hari _valentine_ pada orang terdekatmu."

Takao tertegun mendengar pernyataan Midorima. Dia orang terdekat untuknya?

"...JARAKMU 40 CM DI HADAPANKU! KAU YANG PALING DEKAT _NANODAYO_!"

"_Hai'_..." Takao membenamkan muka di antara kedua tangannya yang dia lipat di atas meja, dan tertawa bahagia di dalam sana. "..._Wakatta_~"

* * *

"Shin-_chaan_~ kau mau datang mendukungku besok kan? Di festival sekolah besok aku akan _one-on-one_ melawan Miyaji-_senpai_, Kau akan datang melihat kan?"

"Ah, sepertinya besok aku ada urusan lain."

"Eeeh~!"

.

'_Ya... itulah one-on-one dari Takao Kazunari dan Miyaji Kiyoshi! Selanjutnya kita akan melihat pertarungan one-on-one antara Ootsubo Taisuke melawan Kimura Shinsuke...!'_

.

"Aah~ Shin-_chan_ benar-benar tidak datang ya?" Takao menyusuri kerumunan dan terpaku ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di antara kepala para penonton.

"Brokoli?" Takao menyipitkan matanya. "_Chotto_... EH! Itu kan...!" Takao berlari menuju 'brokoli' yang tak lain adalah rambut Midorima.

'Puk...' Takao menepuk bahu Midorima dari belakang. "Kenapa pakai kacamata hitam?"

"Aku sedang menyamar−" 'Bets!' Midorima menolehkan kepala cepat. "TAKAO!"

"Yo~ Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Takao.

"Eh? Tunggu Shin-_chaan_!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu _nanodayo_?"

Tidak menggubris pertanyaan tersebut, Takao tetap berjongkok di bawah bangku Midorima dan memperhatikan si empunya yang sedang membaca dari bawah sana.

"Takao, sudah satu jam kau di sana! Lagipula ini sudah sore, jadi sebaiknya cepatlah kau pulang!"

"Lalu Shin-_chan_ kenapa masih di sini?"

"..."

"..."

Mereka kembali diam. Midorima menatap Takao. Takao menatap Midorima. Dan sesekali gorden tipis yang terbang tertiup angin menghalangi pandangan keduanya.

"Hmm... _ne_, Shin-_chan_, kau tau kalau kau itu _tsundere_?"

"_Tsun_− apa?"

"_Tsundere_! Yaah... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Takao beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri di depan Midorima sambil menyanggakan masing-masing tangannya pada ujung meja. "Hmm... biar kucontohkan saja."

"?"

"Shin-_chaan_~, mau kucium?"

"!" Midorima membelalakkan mata. "Dicium olehmu? Untuk apa?! ...Tidak." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, berniat kembali membaca.

"Benarkaah~?"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Takao terdiam sesaat, kemudian dengan keras dia angkat dagu Midorima. Sekarang tampak jelaslah semburat merah yang telah sukses menutupi wajah tampan pemuda berkacamata itu. Takao tersenyum. "Seperti itulah _tsunderee_~" Lalu Takao mencium bibir Midorima gemas.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Nah, ini dia fict kedua Nami di Kurobasu! Gimana-gimana? TakaMido memang selalu cute kan? Kyaaa~

Sebagai sesama cancer, mungkin aku rada ngerti gimana rasanya ada di posisi Midorima. Malu buat ngaku. Nyahahaha~ *plak*

Sekarang, maukah kalian mengetik beberapa kata review untukku? Pliiis~!


End file.
